Freedom Planet: The Buu Saga
by Awsometime
Summary: Brevon is back! And scarier than ever thanks to his new master: the evil wizard Bobedy. Bobedy and Brevon, now teamed up are returning to Avalice, where Brevon will attempt his revenge and Bobedy will attempt to realease his greatest creation onto the universe once more. A creature that has been laying dormant in the caverns of Avalice for decades: Majin Buu...
1. Prologue: Dangerous with a Capital B

**A/N:** _I'm usually not one for author's notes, but I figured this IS the first chapter of a new story, so I just have a few things for the readers to keep in mind: 1: This is a crossover between Freedom Planet and Dragon Ball Z. What does that mean? It means that and character from DBZ that I use will have to be seriously toned down in power and ability, so DBZ fans don't get triggered! 2: the upload pattern of this story will be rather erratic considering I have a lot of stuff to juggle between including school, band, and swim... so if I don't upload for a while don't worry, I haven't forgotten! 3: this prologue along with the next few chapters will be a sort of pilot to "test the water" so to speak. I do realize that a crossover between Freedom Planter and DBZ is a strange mix, so I only plan on finishing this story to its entirety if people actually CARE to read such a strange combination._

 _Whew! That was a long author's note! But anyways, constructive critism, blah blah blah and all that jazz, enjoy!_

Prologue: Dangerous With a Capital B

It was once a rich and prosperous planet. Full of dense forests and vast, clear oceans. People were happy, their planet was happy.

Their military was unrivaled throughout the reachable universe, their emperor and commanding general made sure it stayed that way...

He was the most feared warlord throughout the galaxy, everyone who heard his name either trembled in fear or anger. He took what he wanted for himself and his homeworld. He felt on top of the galaxy, like no one could knock him down or even dare to stand up to him in the first place.

Until she brought his world crashing down…

It had been a little over a year since that cursed dragon girl had thrown a wrench into his greatest plan yet. A plan that would have doubled the size of his army and made him truly unstoppable! She embarrassed him in front of the entire galaxy and took his army down with his dreadnought, and since that day, his life, and his entire world had been on a downward spiral in which he thought there would be no escape.

Without his army he had only the few troops he left behind to defend his planet, and when you were as notorious as him, you made a lot of enemies. The news of his defeat spread quickly and soon his old enemies were knocking on his door. His troops were swiftly defeated and his planet left defenseless. the once green and prosperous planet was now a dead rock floating through space, his entire race, driven to near extinction, and as far as he knew he was the only survivor.

And all because of that stupid child!

Lord Brevon had barely escaped his dying planet in his signature ship: the absolution, but he was near out of fuel and was now parked on a small and wild jungle planet that seemed to lack any intelligent life.

"I swear I'll make her pay for her foolishness if it's the last thing I do!" He screamed as he slammed his fists into the steel wall of his spaceship. That insolent dragon girl's image haunted his mind every waking hour, his hatred for her was pure and red, it had been all her fault! He couldn't go a day without thoughts of his pitiful defeat at her hands cross my through his mind! He could feel himself slowly drifting into insanity, and all this over a stupid blue rock!

Brevon slammed on the button to open the access hatch to his ship and stormed outside into the small, forested planet. He lifted his head toward the heavens and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"SASH LILAC! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Brevon fell to one knee, panting angrily. Accompanied by nothing but his own breathing and he eerie silence of the planet preparing for the coming of night, until a small crackling voice broke the silence.

"So… Brevon…"

Brevon whipped around to find the origin of the voice, and he did.

It was a small, green figure covered in wrinkles. He wore a blue shirt, with a white cape and a belt with a mystic looking "M" stamped on the front.

"You want revenge on the Avalicians that ruined you, don't you my big green friend?"

Brevon paused for a moment, taking in what this mysterious man had just said, as he had never seen him in his life. Soon a look of confused anger appeared on his face.

"Who are you? How do you know of me and my battle with those creatures?!" Brevon spat.

"I'd watch your tone my friend, after all… I have something you want!" The small green man replied with a smirk.

"What could a feeble old man like you possibly give to me?! Don't you know who I am?!" Brevon retorted, now very irritated with the way this small alien dared talk to him.

"Ohhhh a feisty one!" The man sneered. "But to answer your previous inquiries, I am more than just a feeble old man! I am the great wizard Bobedy! And I've been keeping tabs on your for a while, because we're both after the same thing…"

"And what would this 'same thing' be?" Brevon snarled.

"The destruction of that planet you call Avalice!"

Brevon immediately perked up at hearing that name. "Ok 'great wizard,' you've got my attention." He replied more calmly.

"You want the power to dispose of that dragon girl that made you into the laughing stock of the universe, and I need that power to assist in the awakening of my greatest creation, which just so happens to be buried deep in the catacombs of the planet you hate so much."

"So let me get this straight…" Brevon began, now beginning to smile. "You'll give me the power to defeat that wretched girl, and in return you use that power to awaken your creation?"

"Precisely my friend." Bobedy confirmed. "Now I know what you're thinking: this sounds too good to be true, what's the catch?"

"You read my mind." Brevon replied.

"Well big guy, in order to obtain my power, you must give up something you have never experienced a day without, something that you never even think about having!"

"I've lost my army, my spaceships, my money, and my entire race, what could you possibly want from me?" Brevon asked skeptically.

Bobedy snickered evilly and replied. "I need your free will…"

Brevon was taken aback by this strange request. "You… want my free will?"

"The ability to make your own choices yes? In order to become powerful beyond your wildest dreams, you must surrender yourself to my control." Bobedy explained.

Brevon rubbed his hand on his chin and mowed things over. "How will you having control of me make me stronger?" He asked.

"Simple, my magic takes your deepest and darkest hates and emotions and amplifies them greatly! Therefore increasing your power to destroy whoever opposes you!"

Brevon's look of skepticality was replaced with a large grin. "Well Mr. Bobedy, it seems it's a win win for me! Not only do you increase my hatred for that dragon girl even more, but at the same time you give me the power to destroy her! Do those things and my free will is all yours!"

"Hehehe, excellent!" The small wizard cackled. "Trust me my friend, you won't regret this decision when that dragon girl you hate so much is lying at your feet, begging for mercy!"

"And I will give her none!"

"Indeed! Now…" Bobedy raised his hands toward Lord Brevon and chanted a spell in an unrecognizable language. Brevon instantly responded as he fell back and landed on one knee, almost as as he had been pushed by some invisible force.

He was overwhelmed with intense pain and his hands shot to his head and grasped it tightly, he began screaming out in agony as Bobedy's magic worked its way to his brain.

"Yes! That's right! Fall completely under my control! Surrender your darkest emotions to me!" Bobedy cheered. Storm clouds gathered overhead and thunder began roaring throughout the clearing and lightning lit up the sky.

Brevon fell to his hands and knees and sweat poured down his face. He grunted as he allowed the magic to take control. Lightning crashed right behind him, causing nothing but his black silhouette to be visible.

The grunting ceased, along with the thunder, being replaced by an eerie silence that seemed to last for minutes on end. Bobedy lowered his hands and grinned down at his new mind slave.

"Let's see if our little agreement worked…" Bobedy chuckled evilly. "Brevon! Stand up and greet your new master!"

All Bobedy heard in return was a small chuckle…

"Hehehe…"

Brevon stood up with his arms crossed, a small black "M" matching that of the one on Bobedy's belt was now stamped his forehead. A large grin of pure evil was plastered on his face.

"Welcome into the world my new servant, how are you feeling?"

Brevon stood up and locked eyes with the evil wizard and uttered a few sinister words...

"Ready to serve you… master Bobedy…"


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Dreams, Worse Reality

**A/N: So sorry it took so long for me to update this guys! I know it took forever and now that school's over I plan to upload on a more consistent basis. I will try my best to upload everyone other week around Saturday. However, that being said I will not publish a chapter that is anything but my best, if a chapter is not finished to my standards before Saturday I will not post it. Thank you, and once again, I apologize. Now, on with the story!**

"Come on Carol! I thought you were gonna beat me back this time!" Lilac called back to Carol as they raced back to their treehouse from the market. Carol was using her signature red bike while Lilac ran.

"Hey! You got a head start! And this bike is a lot heavier when Milla _and_ the groceries are on it with me!" Carol called back.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" The small puppy said timidly from the back of Carol's bike.

"Hey, don't worry about it! It's just for fun after all." Carol insisted. "Now hang on!"

Carol shifted her bike up a gear as Milla braced herself by grabbing onto Carol harder. The green cat's bike shot forward, Lilac looked back in surprise to see the bike catching up with her.

A few seconds later and Lilac and Carol were neck and neck. "Since when was your bike as fast as me at this speed?!" Lilac questioned in amazement.

"I made a few 'teensey weensey' modifications." Carol said with a wink. "Which includes adding another gear, increasing my top speed by 10%!"

"That's pretty neat!" Lilac replied. "But unfortunately for you, you're not the only one who has some tricks up their sleeve."

On cue, Lilac curled up into a rolling ball in midair, and shot forward, performing a dragon boost, which threatened to leave Carol in the dust.

"Oh no you don't!" Carol declared. Milla held on as Carol increased the throttle again, slowly but surely catching up to Lilac, who was now running at top speed.

Lilac looked back and as soon as she saw Carol closing in grew a worried expression on her face. "No way I'm gonna let you win! I haven't lost yet and I don't plan to anytime soo-"

"LILAC LOOK OUT!" Carol cried as she realized that in the excitement their little race, they weren't paying attention to where they were going, she now saw that they were closing in on the treehouse at an alarming rate and frantically pointed toward it.

Lilac looked forward and now saw what Carol was so afraid of. Carol frantically applied her bike's brakes and Lilac put her feet out in front of her to stop.

Milla screamed in fear and covered her eyes with one arm and Lilac and Carol screeched to a halt right in front of the treehouse. She just sat on the bike, holding on to Carol, shivering. This caught the attention of Lilac and Carol.

Lilac ran over to Carol and Milla. "Are you two okay?!" She asked with great concern as she put her arm on Milla's shoulder.

Carol let out a sigh of relief and turned her bike off, and Milla took her head out of her arm and gave a nod while softly saying "mm hmm…"

"Sorry if I scared you Milla…" Carol said apologetically.

"I-it's ok…" Milla replied weakly.

Lilac didn't want to see her friends scared and sad anymore, so she decided to casually change the subject. "Whew, all that running's made me hungry! How's 'bout I cook us up something to eat?"

Carol and Milla's ears perked up at the sound of food, and Carol stomach growled, almost as if on que. "heh heh, I guess I'm getting quite hungry as well…"

"Well, we just did come back from the market after all, does sushi sound alright?" Lilac asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yay sushi!" Milla cheered as she hopped off the bike.

"Well it's about time! I haven't had sushi in almost 3 days! I'm beginning to experience sushi withdrawal!" Carol complained, Lilac rolled her eyes to this and Milla chuckled.

"Well then come on miss 'sushi withdrawal.' Help me carry up these groceries so I can get cooking! Lilac teased.

"Alriiiight I'm coming!" The hungry feline replied with irritation.

Carol went and propped her bike up against the tree they called home and the 3 heroines began to climb the ladder, with Lilac and Carol carrying the groceries and Milla trailing behind.

 _ **1 Hour Later…**_

"Ugh! That sushi really hit the spot…" the now stuffed Carol said lazily as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"That was really good! Thanks Lilac!" Milla said cheerfully.

"No problem girls! If any of you ever want leftovers-"

"Don't talk to me about leftovers right now… too full…" Carol interrupted. "Let's just turn on the TV and see what's on the news…"

Carol flicked on the TV and switched to the news station, and was surprised to see the current headline. She perked up immediately when she saw King Dail of Suigang with the word "missing" below his name.

"Hey Lilac!" Carol called out. "There's something on the news about King Dail! I think it says he's gone missing!"

"What?! _Thee_ King Dail?" Lilac asked in astonishment as she closed in and took a seat next to Carol.

"No, the pickle farmer named King Dail." Carol replied sarcastically.

At this point, Milla walked over and sat on the couch with her two friends, and the three watched and listened with anticipation as to what the news anchor had to say.

The image of Dail faded away and was replaced by the news anchor, a female, young, light orange bird. After a few short moments of her ruffling her papers into a beat pile and preparing to read off of them, she was ready to speak.

" _As of late last night, King Dail, the ruler of the kingdom of Suigang has been missing, with no clues as to where he may have gone."_ The television then played a small, silenced clip of him waving at his citizens as he strode into his castle for the night. " _This video shows King Dail retreating to his last known location: the palace of Suigang, if you have any information as to where the King may be, please contact authorities immediately, all three kingdoms have been put on high alert, assisting in the investigation as to where he might be. With that story at a wrap, here's scarlet with the weather."_

Lilac looked over to her two friends, with a somewhat worried look on her face, Carol knew what she was thinking and decided to nip the issue in the bud.

"I know what you're thinking about…" Carol began. "You're thinking about last year when Bre- I mean, _he_ took control of Dail and forced him to fight us."

Brevon had been a touchy subject ever since that time about a year ago when he had tried to steal all of the planet's energy and almost killed the 3 heroines, and Lilac hated even hearing his name.

Lilac began to shiver a bit, thinking back to those times.

"L-Lilac, I'm scared!" Milla admitted. "What if he makes me fight you again?!"

Lilac put her finger on Milla's lips and wrapped her arms around her. "It's alright Milla, there's no way I'll let that happen to you again!"

"Lilac, you and I both know there's almost no way that could ever happen again, he's long gone and he's never coming back." Carol assured, putting a hand on Lilac's shoulder.

"I-I guess you're right, what reason does he have to come back?" Lilac agreed. "If he does, I'll beat him to a pulp, and this time I'll finish the job!"

"Woah Lilac! Let's not get crazy here! We both agreed that killing is a line we would never cross!"

" _He_ is the one exception to the rule!" Lilac replied, planting her right fist into her left palm. Carol sighed.

"Alright fine, but you're jumping to the conclusions way too fast! So what if King Dail has gone missing, there's no other evidence yet to-"

" _Thanks for the weather Scarlet, now back to today's headlines."_ The television interrupted. The three girls halted their conversation and returned to paying attention to the news. " _There has been a confirmed meteorite impact on the surface of Avalice, only a few kilometers outside the walls of Suigang, this occurred last night around 10 P.M. Which has led some theorists to come to the conclusion that this phenomena is somehow linked to the king's disappearance, though until a more thorough investigation is conducted, there is no evidence either backing up, nor disproving this theory, I'm Tangerina, signing off."_

Carol wanted to try and stop it before it started, but she was too late. "Now Lilac I know what you're thinking…"

"That's his ship!" Lilac exclaimed as she bounded up from the couch and pointed at the T.V. "I bet he crashed his ship to make it look like a meteor landing and now Dail has disappeared and-"

" _Lilac!_ Calm down!" Carol scolded, "you're gonna freak Milla out, and like I was saying before, this could just be a coincidence! We need more information before jumping to conclusions!"

"But... what if we find out it's him, and we're too late…" Lilac said much softly, her head looking toward the floor.

"I think Carol's right Lilac…" Milla chimed in. "I understand, you're worried, so am I, but I think the best thing we can do now is wait…"

Lilac let out a long, deep sigh. "I guess you're right…" she admitted. "I'm too on edge about one or two little news headlines, it's getting late, I think I'm gonna hit the *yaaaaawn* hay…" Lilac stood up from the couch and stretched out her arms.

Carol yawned shortly after Lilac. "Yeah, I guess I could use a catnap…" she sighed lazily.

"I think you misunderstand what a 'catnap' is supposed to mean." Lilac replied, followed by a giggle from her and Milla.

"Hey, I'm a cat, and I sleep. I think I meet the criteria." Carol chuckled.

"Whatever miss 'catnap,' if you need me and Milla we'll be upstairs getting ready for bed." Lilac replied.

"Ugh! But I don't feel like getting up!" Carol moaned.

"But Carol, you promised you'd read me a story today!" Milla complained, giving Carol the 'puppy eyes of death' as Lilac liked to call them. It seemed that even Carol wasn't safe from their powers.

"Aww man! No one can resist those eyes! No fair..." Carol complained as she got up groggily.

That night, as Carol and Milla were sleeping, Lilac was still wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Even after the talk with Carol and Milla about how _impossible_ it was for Brevon to come back, she still couldn't help but feel uneasy. She looked over from her top bunk over to Milla, soundly asleep. _I promised myself I would protect you, just like a big sister would..._ she thought to herself, she then looked over at Carol, sprawled out in some awkward position as usual. _We've been through thick and thin together…_ she began to herself. _What will we do if_ he _really does come back someday…_ Lilac let out a concerned sigh and went back to staring at the roof of the treehouse, until her exhaustion took over and she eventually drifted off to sleep…

Lilac awoke to possibly the most terrifying sight she had ever seen. The entire bedroom was engulfed in flames, she could feel her lungs begging for clean air due to the fact that she was on the top bunk. She quickly jumped down and immediately her eyes shot to where Milla and Carol were supposed to be sleeping, however, both beds were empty, and Milla's was burnt to the point of unrecognition. Panic surged into Lilac's mind immediately. "CAROL! MILLA!" She called out at the top of her lungs, no answer…

Lilac stormed through the flames and out of the bedroom as fast as her legs could carry her, she burst into the chamber of flames, which used to be her hallway and quickly checked the bathroom across the hall, nothing but flames and smoke. She crashed out of the bathroom and did a dragon boost at maximum speed through the hallway and down the steps into the blazing kitchen and living room, frantically looking around for any sign of her friends. _They're not here!_ Lilac thought to herself in panic, but then she reassured herself. _They must've gotten out! They had to have gotten out okay! I would've at least seen their bodies if they were here!_

" **Are you sure about that?"**

That deep, ghastly voice was all too familiar to Lilac, but it was a voice she never hoped she would have to hear again.

She knew the voice has come behind her, so she swung around, not even bothering to open her eyes before she threw a powerful punch in the direction of the voice. She socked her assailant right in the jaw, sending the figure flying onto their back. When she opened her eyes, she expected to see Lord Brevon standing there, but in his place was something even more terrifying than that.

 _It was Milla…_

The small puppy whimpered, struggling to get up. Lilac watched in horror, greatly ashamed and terrified of what she'd just done.

"L-Lilac…" the dog pouted. "I thought you said you would protect me… you hurt me!"

Milla was still looking down at the ground, tears were falling to the floor, but were almost immediately evaporated by the approaching flames. Lilac knelt down next to Milla and put her hand on her shoulder. "Milla I'm so sorry!" She cried. "Brevon was here! I heard him, I just turned around and-"

Lilac's heartfelt apology was interrupted when Milla's head shot upwards to look the purple dragon straight in the eyes, her familiar emerald eyes were replaced with bright red, almost demonic eyes. Lilac had seen these eyes before, and she prayed in her mind that this wasn't happening.

 _Ring…_

"No! Milla please! Fight it! Don't do this again! I can't take it!" Lilac pleated with her hands folded.

" **It's no use child, look what you've done to your friend! She hates you now, and soon she will fight you. To the death! Ahahahahaha!"**

Lilac's head spun around frantically, it sounded like Brevon's voice was coming from everywhere. Her eyes shot back to Milla, the transformation had begun. Crimson streaks of energy swirled around her and she began increasing in size. Brevon was still laughing and Lilac couldn't take it anymore. She grasped her head and held it in agony and rage.

 _Ring…_

"MAKE IT STOP! STOP IT!" She screamed. Milla was now twice her size. "This isn't real! This has to be a dream! Wake me up please! Someone wake me up! _I can't take it anymore!_ "

Lilac had her eyes clamped shut, not wanting to see the monstrosity that was forming out of her friend right in front of her. But suddenly, the gurgling sound of Milla's transformation ceased, and soon Lilac began to slowly open her eyes, however, what stood in Milla's place looked nothing like the monster she fought before...

 _Ring…_

It was a dark, and shadowy silhouette of a figure, it had a loose form with shadowy particles emanating from it like smoke. It seemed to be humanoid in nature, with a powerful build and a small antenna like appendage on its head. The only things that weren't black were its eyes… those sinister, yellow eyes…

The flames were closing in, and Lilac knew her time left on avalice was coming to a close, there was no way out, the only thing left to do was to wait and see what this terrifying pillar of darkness had to say…

 _Ring…_

When it spoke, it replaced Brevon's voice for the scariest voice Lilac had ever heard. Not only was the voice deeper and more sinister than Brevon's, but it spoke as if it had no feels at all, as if it was incapable of emotion, and that was the most terrifying part…

" **Sash Lilac…"** The black figure began. " **I've been expecting you…"**

"What do you want you MONSTER?!" Lilac screamed.

" **I'm the monster? You just hurt an eleven year old child, look what she's become thanks to you!"** The figure took a step forward, Lilac couldn't move back, she was up against a wall, being threatened by a shadowy figure with flames closing in. In that moment, Lilac did the only thing she knew she could do, she lunged forward with her fist out, preparing to strike the creature, but to no avail. Lilac phased straight through him and wound up on the other side.

" **Hehehe… someone's eager to face their demise, but alas, this is not the time…"**

 _Ring…_

"Face me you coward!" Lilac wailed with rage.

" **We'll see each other soon child, then I'll reveal who the true coward is! But for now, it's time to wake up, you have a phone call to take, a call that will set in motion the steps to my reawakening!"**

"I'm not finished with you yet!"

" **Yes, you are."** The shadowy figure swiftly waved his hand over the floor that Lilac stood on, and just before the flames took them both the floor gave way.

Lilac expect to fall from the treehouse to the ground, but instead she found herself falling faster and faster through a seemingly bottomless black void. She screamed in terror as she fell further, until finally, she saw a bottom approaching, a floor of spikes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH…!"


	3. Chapter 2: Old and New Threats

**A/N: I feel like Scarce R.N. doin a double upload, but I feel it's necessary to make up for my long unexplained league of absence. Anyway, I don't have much else to say this time around besides I hope you enjoy!**

"...AAAAAAAAAH…!"

Lilac shot up from her sleeping position, her head almost hitting the ceiling. Sweat poured down her face and she was breathing heavily to the point of near hyperventilation. She looked over to Milla's bed and saw that she was nowhere to be found, the same thing with Carol's bed. The ring she heard in her nightmare continued to sound from the direction of the kitchen, she assumed it was the phone.

Lilac slowed her breathing and bounded out of bed to find Carol and Milla and answer the phone.

She entered the living room expecting to find her friends, but the only thing out of the ordinary was a small note on the table next to the ringing phone, which she was very surprised was still ringing. Lilac quickly read through the note as she picked up the phone…

 _Lilac,_

 _Something came up, you were still asleep and I know how you get when we interrupt your beauty sleep xD so me and Milla left to take care of it. We told General Gong to call you back at 10:30, he can fill you in. See you soon._

 _Carol_

Lilac was getting worried, the figure in her dream said it would set in motion his "reawakening," what did General Gong have to do with anything?!

"Umm hello? Is this Lilac?" General Gong's deep, military-like voice rang from the other side of the phone.

"Yes sir, Carol and Milla told me you need to fill me in on something?"

"Yes Lilac, do you remember King Dail's disappearance?"

"Well I've got some good news and some bad news…"

What's the good news…" Lilac asked with worry.

"The good news is we found Dail." Gong replied.

Lilac had a sinking feeling in her stomach, she felt like her paranoia from last night wasn't paranoia after all… "and what's... the bad news…" She asked worryingly.

"It seems he's gone crazy! He's tearing up Shang Mu with one of his mechs as we speak!" Gong replied. "I don't know how this happe-"

"I know who's responsible for it." Lilac interrupted.

Gong was taken aback by this. "Wha- how? Who?"

"I had a dream last night." Lilac began. "It's _him_ , I think he's back, and he's trying to awaken some kind of monster.

"What?! We can't just be so certain that…" Gong trailed off at a loss for words.

"In my dream a shadowy figure told me I would receive a phone call, and it would set the events for his reawakening in motion…" Lilac explained.

"I still think it's possible it could be a coincidence, why would Brevon want to come back now? The kingdom stone has been shattered, and the energy vortex that remains from its destruction can't be collected using conventional methods."

"I don't know, and I don't care, but all I know is that he's coming back, and he's not alone…" she replied.

"I see, well I think the best course of action for you would be to-"

Gong was interrupted on the other side by Neera Li. "General! Spade and the scarves have begun attacking Shang Tu without warning! We need to scramble our troops to defend the civilians quickly! I'll need your help as well!"

"What?! Why would the scarves attack us?! And at the worst possible time too!" Gong complained as he slammed his fist against a wall.

"Milla and Carol can handle King Dail! I want to help take down Spade!" Lilac requested.

"We need all the help we can get! This isn't just Spade and a few scarves we're talking about, this is almost a full scale invasion!"

"I'll be there!" Lilac exclaimed.

"I'll be looking forward to fighting alongside you, just please get here quick!" Gong replied.

"On it!" And with that, Lilac slammed the phone down onto the stand and sprinted out of the treehouse and down the ladder to meet her old rival…

Meanwhile in Shang Mu, chaos was ensuing as King Dail and one of his mechanical monstrosities stormed the kingdom. The mech he was using for this specific mission seemed to share many similarities to the 2 legged assault mech Lord Brevon used against Lilac and her friends one year prior. A few key differences included the blaster cannons on each arm being replaced with giant, 3 fingered fists, the cannons had changed positions to the shoulders. This new mech also looked bulkier and more heavily armored than Brevon's. Finally, the color scheme had been changed from orange and green, to green and black.

A statue of Mayor Zao was smashed in half from the torso-up by the metal fist of one of King Dail's assault mechs. Mayor Zao's stone upper half crashed to the ground with a loud thud, Dail laughed and advanced forward, with one of the mech's giant feet smashing the statue's head in the process.

The Shang Mu security troops were already hard at work trying to subdue the King's metal behemoth, but to no avail. Their small, standard issue blaster shots felt like mere pea shooters to the mech's thick armor. There were also several tanks lying in the mech's path toward Shang Mu palace. Their volleys of shells, while proving to be much more effective than the rifles carried by the soldiers, were short lived, as Dail simply powered up his shoulder cannons and easily disabled the tanks as he went.

Carol and Milla bounded from rooftop to rooftop near the heart of Shang Mu, following the path of destruction left by King Dail. In a city as big as this, it was taking considerable time to catch up with Shuigang's ruler.

"Whatever Dail's using to raid this place sure is thorough…" Carol thought aloud as she and Milla looked around at all the leveled structures and fires left by the mech. "Why does he suddenly wanna invade Shang Mu anyway?!"

"There seems to be no reason for it…" Milla admitted as she ran alongside Carol. "You don't think he's still fooled into thinking Zao killed his father do you?" She questioned worryingly.

"No way! He knows Zao didn't do it, he said it himself!" Carol argued. "There must be some other reason!"

"Hmm…" Milla pouted. "You don't think Lilac's theory could be true do you?"

Carol thought back to what Lilac had said, about _HIM_ coming back, and even the thought of it sent chills up her spine. She thought back to all the pain and suffering they and the rest of Avalice felt as his hands, he almost killed Milla! But Carol snapped back to her senses and shook it off.

"Ya know what? The reason why he's here and doing this isn't important right now! What matters is that we stop King Dail from harming anyone or any _thing_ else!"

Almost as if on cue, the giant assault mech came into view, still slowly making its way to Shang Mu palace.

"There it is!" Milla pointed shouted with surprise.

"Alright Milla, we don't know what this thing's packin' stay together and play safe till we can figure out its weaknesses!" Carol commanded. Milla nodded in compliance.

Carol and Milla continued leaping on the rooftops until they were on the roof of a house, level with the head of the mech. However, Dail didn't seem to noticed them, as his focus was currently on the tanks and foot soldiers, and the cockpit located in the head was turned 90 degrees away from them.

"Hey metal mouth!" Carol shouted at the top of her lungs with her hands cupping her mouth.

Carol's shout got Dail's attention, and his machine's head whipped around to where the noise came from. He was surprisingly happy to see the two heroines standing in front of him. The firing stopped and the king pressed a button on his control panel, causing a microphone to lower down from the ceiling, and with that, he began to speak.

"You two again!" He spat. Carol and Milla held their ground confidently.

"Thought you learned your lesson last time you threw one of your oversized toys at us!" Carol taunted.

"You are a _fool_ if you think I'll be as easily defeated as the last time!" Dail replied. "This newest creation is my most powerful machine! With the strength to lift buildings, and the firepower to crush and vaporize my enemies! This is no mere toy! This is the Ironclad!"

As Dail continued to brag, Carol took several mental notes on the structure of the mech, and it's possible weaknesses. The first thing she noticed was that the connection points attaching the twin guns to the shoulder plates were unarmored, and therefore vulnerable. In addition to that, she assumed a mech of that size couldn't be very fast, not fast enough to catch her and Milla running at anywhere near top speed.

Carol also looked down at her own claws, they were sharp and hard enough to cut through almost anything, and all the attacks made on the mech by the soldiers so far were energy based attacks, its armor may be weak to head-on physical attacks.

Carol was snapped out of her mental strategizing by Dail's voice. "It's time to show you two fleabags the _true_ power of mechanical perfection!" He cried sinisterly. "Starting with the mut!" He announced, pointing the giant metal claw at Milla. Milla shrieked in terror and began to scamper away.

A quick blast from the Ironclad's left shoulder cannon chased Milla as she ran on all fours on the ground. She ran in zigzags to try and throw Dail off, but he was relentless in following her, that is, until more tank fire hit his mech from the side. the cannon ceased fire, still smoking from the continuous fire.

Milla ran up the side of the building Carol was atop of and halted next to her. "Any luck on those weaknesses?!" Milla asked frantically.

"Yeah, but it involves you distracting him long enough for me to get behind his mech and slash off his cannons." Carol explained, pointing at the weak connection points.

"I can distract him! But how do you know your claws can slash through that kind of metal?" Milla replied.

"If it's made out of the same stuff Brevon's mech was made of I'll cut through those unarmored hydraulics like butter!" Carol bragged. "Are you sure you can handle distracting him long enough?"

"I'm sure!" Milla assured. "You get start getting behind him, I'll start doing my job when you're in position!"

Carol nodded and scampered away, making her way around the building behind careful not to draw Dail's attention.

Speaking of Dail, he had just finished doing away with the next battalion of tanks and was now ready to return his attention to Carol and Milla, he swiveled back around to meet them on the rooftop, but neither of them were anywhere to be found.

"Ohhh where are those little pests?!" Dail groaned, his mech looking around, frantically trying to find either heroine.

"Down here King Fail!" Milla taunted from the ground, jumping up and down and waving her hands frantically.

"What was that child?! You dare make fun of the mighty King Dail! You will pay dearly!" He spat angrily.

One of the Ironclad's mighty fists raised and began its fast descent to the ground. Milla stopped jumping and her eyes widened as she scampered out of the way of the incoming wrecking ball-sized fist. Meanwhile, Carol sprang out the alleyways behind Dail's mech and began scaling the back of its right foot.

After Milla dodged the first attack, Dail ordered his mech to turn around and raise its left root, attempting to step on Milla with insane force. The ground shook as Milla swiveled out of the way. Next the mech tried its other fist, catching Milla off guard, barely leaving her time to dodge.

"Stand still mut!" The impatient King ordered.

"Fat chance King Snail!" Milla taunted, again making fun of his name.

"Grrrr!" Dail growled. "Enough of these games!" He shouted at his right laser cannon began to hum and glow.

"Uh oh!" Milla thought out loud.

Seconds later the laser cannon fired, Milla swerved left and right, just barely outrunning the laser's line of destruction, but she would soon realize she was making a fatal mistake.

Dail was backing her into a corner, she had spent so much time looking back at the mech as she ran and trying to dodge she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, Milla ran into a wall and therefore continued along it, the laser carving through the building as she went. Milla was doing well in dodging him, but to her terror, she ran into another wall.

Milla was now trapped in a corner connecting two buildings, staring down Dail's twin laser cannons.

"I have you now you little nuisance!" Dail bragged. Both of his shoulder cannons began charging. "Now you'll see what happens when you call your king names!"

Milla had to think fast, there was no time to run in any direction, and no way of stopping the lasers from firing. In a panic, she did the only thing she could do, she threw up a psychic barrier in front of herself.

Dail laughed at the attempt, as he and Milla both knew her barrier didn't stand a chance against his firepower, but all she could do was hope for the best.

The cannons fired, and the intense lasers made contact with Milla's shield, she instantly felt the intense stress of that much firepower. She was thrown against the corner, and it only took a couple seconds for cracks to form on the edge of her barrier.

Milla whimpered and groaned under the stress as the cracks grew more and more, after only a little over 10 seconds her nose began to bleed from the sheer mental exertion. Dail laughed hysterically.

"I… can't hold it…" Milla cried.

"Your time is up mut!" Dail announced overconfidently.

Milla had used up all her strength, she couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore, she just stood, using every bit of energy to try and sustain her shield, but finally, it fell...

She stood frozen, with no strength left to even open her eyes, waiting for death to greet her, but it never did. She waited 5 seconds, 10 seconds, nothing happened...

Weakly, Milla opened her eyes to see both laser cannons fallen to the ground, creating large cracks in it due to their weight, Carol stood atop the left shoulder of the Ironclad, a smirk on her face.

"No! You fool! What have you done?!" Dail spat, swatting at Carol with his fists. Carol jumped down and rushed up to Milla's side. Milla collapsed toward the ground and Carol caught her and held her in her arms

"C-Carol…" Milla called out weakly. "I'm s… sorry…"

"No Milla! Don't say that! You did the best you could! _I'm_ the one who should be sorry!" Carol insisted.

"I…" Milla began weakly. "I…" Milla couldn't take the strain anymore and passed out in Carol's arms.

Carol stared at Milla's unconscious body, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She had no idea to what extent Dail damaged her, and she wasn't sure if Milla would be alright, she set her down gently.

"The price paid for insolence!" Dail gloated.

Dail's words pierced Carol's sadness, the emotion turned to hatred at she shot up and looked back at Dail and his mech with fire in her eyes.

"You'll pay for that! Carol shouted with rage. Dail readied his mech, now disarmed to face the angry wildcat.

Lilac sped up to the entrance gate of Shang Tu and screeched to a halt, a soldier was there to greet her.

"Miss Lilac! General Gong and royal priestess Neera have already engaged the scarves near the royal palace." Said the fox guard.

"Quack." The blue bird guard on the opposite end of the door added.

"Ok thanks." Lilac replied. She dashed past the guards and through the gate, into the chaotic city.

The outskirts of Shang Tu seemed deserted, though as Lilac walked through she could see a few civilians peeking out from their closed curtains, they were shaking in fear as they rapidly re closed their curtains.

 _They must be hiding from the scarves!_ Lilac deduced. _Where are the scarves anyway?_

As if on queue a Red Scarf soldier flew past Lilac and onto the ground, his left leg and right arm were frozen, the soldier was groaning in pain.

"I think I found them…" Lilac said to herself, she took off in the direction of where the soldier had flown from.

It only took seconds for the palace and battlefield to come into view, soldiers were fighting Shang Tu soldiers everywhere, a kick here, a punch there, not the mention the intense blaster fire. The commander of the Red Scarves, Spade stood behind the front lines on top of a wrecked building giving orders. But as Lilac watched Spade, she noticed something strange. Spade's eyes were no longer the emerald green she was accustomed to, his irises were now a crimson red. There was also a large "M" seemingly stamped on his forehead and his normal cocky face was now replaced with one of anger and hatred.

When Lilac saw the red eyes as angry look she immediately thought of Lord Brevon, and how he had taken control of Prince Dail a year prior, but this time it was… different somehow. In a way she couldn't quite put her finger on it just didn't feel the same as Brevon's mind control.

"Hey! Are you just gonna stand there gawking at us or are you going to help?!" Neera yelled with frustration while she dodged throwing stars and fired ice from her staff.

Neera's yelling broke Lilac out of her own mind and she shook her head, just in time for a soldier to charge at her, spear in hand.

Lilac ducked under the attacker's spear and swept him off his feet with a low kick, followed by a knee to the head. She made quick work in knocking him out and ran to join Gong and Neera in the battle for Shang Tu.


	4. Chapter 3: The Terror's Return

**Chapter 3: The Terror's Return**

The Ironclad's fist crashed down, striking the ground Carol had been just a split second prior. She let out a battle cry as she charged forward, fire in her eyes.

"Hold still while I crush you!" Dail shouted with irritation.

"Hold still while I slash your oversized can opener into a million pieces!" Carol replied. The enraged wildcat shot forward and slashed at the mech's legs, but to no avail. There was barely a scratch left when her claws has stricken. Carol lunged backwards to gain some distance after realizing she couldn't do damage by flailing herself at the robot's tough armor without a plan. Dail laughed maniacally at her attempt.

"Hahaha! You fool! Your claws stand no chance against my Ironclad's heavy armor! Your attempt to pierce it is hopeless!" Dail gloated. "Give up while you still can…"

"I'm not going to quit until you're begging for mercy! Not after what you did to Milla!" Carol shouted back.

"If you wish to choose death over surrender, then so be it!" Dail replied.

The mech's giant fist once again slammed down on the ground, but Carol was simply too fast for such a large and slow mech, she easily rolled out of her way again. Dail brought his machine's monstrous left foot down toward Carol as she was recovering from the last dodge, almost succeeding in crushing her. Carol narrowly escaped this time, King Dail growled in frustration.

Carol knew she couldn't keep this up forever. While the Ironclad _was_ severely hindered by the loss of its laser cannons, it didn't have the stamina limitations that she had, it could keep fighting forever until it was shut down by force. Carol had to find a weakness on this thing before her endurance disadvantage started taking hold.

Carol looked up at the glass cockpit Dail was housed in at the head of the Ironclad, she wondered how thick that glass was, and if her claws could cut through it. It wasn't much to go off of, but it seemed to be her only lead at the moment.

"You'll slip up eventually, and when you do it will be the end!" Dail snarled. He brought his fist all the way back and went for a full force punch at the feline on the ground. Carol leaped up as high as she could, the giant metal fist striking the ground below her, cracking the ground and kicking up rubble everywhere. She landed on top of the Ironclad's wrist began sprinting up its arm, much to Dail's surprise.

"What're you doing?! Get off of me!" He demanded. Dail dislodged his arm from the ground and began trying to shake Carol off, while swatting at her with his other hand.

Carol grew a look of determination as she reached the shoulder and ran across the mech's upper chest. Dail looked at her in terror as she bounded up, claws bared, getting ready to slice open his cockpit.

"This is for Milla creep!" Carol cried as she went in for the slash.

"Hahahahaha! You insolent child!" Dail began as Carol began slashing at his windshield. "Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for _that?!_ "

Carol's look of determination turned to one of fear as Dail reached over and pressed a button on his control panel, the entire windshield was immediately flooded with electric current.

"Gaaaah!" Carol cried out in pain. She let go of the windshield and began falling to the ground, but the Ironclad's hand was there to meet her.

Carol winced in pain as she impacted the hard, open palm of the robot, the hand closed around her and she was brought up to Dail's cockpit again. She struggled all she could, but there was no escaping his grasp.

"Any last words before I _crush_ you?!" Dail asked smugly.

"I… I'm sorry… Milla…" Carol said weakly, her lungs were beginning to feel the pressure of the mech's iron grip.

"Don't worry child, your little mutt friend will be safe…" Dail replied. "That is… until my master returns."

"Your m… master?" Carol asked.

"You needn't concern yourself with his identity now, you won't live to speak of it!" Dail bragged. "Now, goodby-"

" **Fire!"**

Dail's gloating was interrupted by a giant cannon blast from behind, knocking his Ironclad on its stomach and opening up his hand, allowing Carol to escape mostly unharmed.

"Gah!" Dail shouted in discomfort. His robot placed its hand under its belly and forced itself onto all fours, eventually whipping up and spinning around. "Who _dares_ attack me?!"

"I dare!" The voice was from none other than Mayor Zao himself, standing on top of his personal battle tank. Your little joyride through my city is over Dail! I'll give you one chance to surrender!"

"Your little toy may have slowed me down…" Dail began as his mech marched forward. "But it will _not_ stop me!"

Zao's confident look began to melt into a cowardly one when he realized his most powerful weapon had barely left a dent in the robot's armor. "Arm the primary and fire again!" He commanded frantically. The tip of the tank's barrel began glowing and it fired its powerful bolt once more, once again knocking the robot on its back.

"A pathetic attempt to slow me down!" Dail mocked.

Carol was standing there, watching everything happen, and this time, as the robot got up, Carol realized something about the bottom of the mech's feet.

 _That thing's feet are totally unarmored!_ She shouted to herself in her mind. _If I can slice through those and get in the robot I can tear it apart from the inside!_

All Carol needed was for the tank to fire one more time so she could get the time she needed to enter the robot's leg.

"You won't stop me Mayor Zao! Surrender your city to me and become my prisoner and I will spare your life along with the rest of your citizens!"

"I'll never surrender my city to you! I voted for your execution a year ago after the atrocities you committed! but the magister along with those three children overruled me! Now I'm gonna take diplomacy into my own hands and finish the job!" Zao spat back. "Fire again!"

The tank charged for the third time over and fired its explosive round again. It made perfect contact and sent the robot crashing down to all fours, its feet were now visible to Carol, her entry point!

 _Now!_ Carol yelled in her head. She dashed forward and sliced away at the bottom of the robot's foot until it was horribly mangled, then kicked it in, resulting in a hole big enough for her to fit through.

As Dail's Ironclad got up for the third time, he heard a beeping noise looked over the the right and saw a red flashing light. "That little pest! There's a breach in my robot, she's inside!" He shouted to himself in horror.

Dail watched in disbelief as Carol crawled up his mech, red indicators showing up in different areas of the robot and she climbed higher, tearing its critical systems apart as she went, the robot fell to one knee as its left leg went offline, followed by its left arm. The path of destruction continued up the bot. Chest, shoulder, neck, and eventually…

"That furball's inside the head!" Dail exclaimed in horror, he began reaching over for the laser pistol kept on the right side of his cockpit, he felt for it, but it wasn't there!

"Looking for _this_?" Dail immediately knew who's voice that was, he turned around and saw Carol smirking at him waving his pistol around with two fingering tauntingly. After a few seconds she chuckled his pistol over her knee, she brought her arm out to her side and let the weapon drop to the floor, now broken in two. "Now…" she began coldly. " _What_ did you just call me? She asked with a sadistic grin.

Another red scarf soldier was brought to the ground, just another one of countless others that Lilac, Gong, and Neera had defeated. More and more soldiers kept coming, and Lilac looked up to where Spade was a few minutes ago and saw that he was nowhere to be found, _he must've escaped after they started losing…_ she thought to herself.

Lilac used her Dragon Cyclone attack, clearing out several soldiers around her, Neera and Gong used their respective weapons to combat the soldiers themselves, leaving soldiers with frostbite from Neera, and large bruises from Gong's shield bashes.

"I think we've got em on the ropes!" Neera shouted triumphantly as she froze the arm of a soldier and slammed him to the ground.

"Hah! These clowns are nothin'!" Gong cheered, slamming two soldiers at once with his powerful fists, it seemed like he was enjoying the action as he had a confident grin on his face.

"I agree, but will they ever stop coming?!" Neera asked with irritation. "Just how many soldiers do the scarves have?!"

"Their numbers have certainly grown since my membership expired with them!" Lilac added. "Just remain vigilant! They'll _have_ to run out of soldiers someti-"

Lilac's sentence was cut off as a razor sharp playing card zoomed in front of her eyes, just centimeters away from her head. As it flew past her it took off a small strand of Lilac's hair before embedding itself in a nearby telephone pole. Lilac looked across the battlefield in the direction of the projectile and about 30 yards away was Spade staring right at her, another card his hand. Gong and Neera stopped noticed Spade as well and stopped fighting for a few seconds.

"It's Spade!" Gong shouted in surprise.

"We can't fight him and his soldiers at the same time!" Neera stated.

"I'll handle Spade, you two keep fighting the ninjas!" Lilac replied. Spade growled as she began walking toward him. "What's the matter Spade? No gloating? No sarcastic remarks?" She asked teasingly.

"Silence!" Spade responded. "I'm going to destroy you! And your energy will go to fuel master Bobedy! Graaaaa!" Spade began dashing at Lilac.

"Bobedy?!" Lilac asked herself in confusion. "Who's Bo-" She was cut off when Spade threw one of his explosive playing cards at her as he charged. Lilac crossed her arms in front of her in a panic to block the shot, it impacted but she hardly felt the explosive shockwave she expected to, she instead brought her hands out front in front of her eyes to see nothing but a cloud of smoke. It wasn't an explosive meant to hurt her, it was a smoke bomb!

"RAAAAHH!" Lilac heard from outside the smoke as Spade charged her for a punch. Instinctually, Lilac ducked to the left to avoid his attack. Even though she couldn't see, she assumed he was going to attack her. Spade barely missed Lilac with a powerful punch and Lilac immediately followed up with a Dragon Cyclone to clear the smoke.

The smoke cleared just in time for Lilac to duck to avoid a razor sharp playing card coming at her face. She shot back up and glared at Spade, taking a fighting stance.

"No more tricks!" Lilac demanded. "Fight me for real!"

"You wish to battle me using hand to hand combat?" Spade asked with a smirk. "Hmph! Fine! I'll kill you all the same!"

"We'll see about that!" Lilac shouted with determination. Lilac and Spade charged each other and their fists clashed with great force.

Glass shattered as the corrupt King Dail was thrown out of the cockpit of what remained of his Ironclad mech, he tumbled to the ground and groaned. Carol jumped out after him and the mech fell on its side a few second later with a loud metal crash. Dail was still off his feet and Carol dashed up and loomed over him, he grunted in irritation. "You're going to pay for what you did the Milla!" Carol yelled. Dail responded by using his green afterimage technique to shoot up and throw a quick punch at Carol, she effortlessly caught his fist in her palm, she retaliated by using a low kick to sweep him off his feet followed by an elbow jab from above as she spun back around. Dail was now down on all fours. "I'm gonna give you one chance, give up and leave!" Carol demanded. Dail, instead of responding with words, spun around onto his front and threw a smoke bomb at Carol. Dail shot up and went on the offensive, aiming a barrage of punches and kick at Carol. While she couldn't see, her incredible feline hearing allowed her to detect Dail's movements and dodge the attacks, until she eventually got ahold of his right leg as he went for a kick. Carol shouted powerfully as she used Dail's leg to flip him over her head and slam him into the ground.

"Hmph! I thought you were a king!" Carol mocked. "But your criminal brother is 10 times the fighter you are!"

"Grrrr silence!" Dail cried as he picked himself up on all fours and tried to brush off the pain of Carol's attack.

"All you do is hide behind your machines! You're not warrior, you're a coward!" Carol continued. Carol proceeded to kick Dail across the battlefield, he stumbled rolled to a halt. Carol walked up to Dail and glared down at him, almost sinisterly. "I don't care who or what's controlling you, you hurt my friend! You could've killed her! And I'm not gonna let you get off scot free!" Carol raised her right hand in front of her and unsheathed her claws. "Let this scar I'm about to give you across your face be a permanent reminder of what happens when someone messes with me or my friends!" Carol yelled. She raised her paw above her head and began the descent down toward Dail's face, but she was stopped dead in her tracks.

Carol's eyes went wide and her hand stopped. "I… who?..." she trailed off. She fell to the floor, unable to move.

Carol grunted in pain as she desperately tried to rollover from her back onto her stomach to see her attacker. She rolled over enough to see a sight that petrified her even more than she already was. Carol looked across the battlefield to stare right into the smoking barrel of a laser blaster, but that wasn't the terrifying part, the truly horrifying part was the wielder of the weapon. "B-b-b… Brevon!" She stammered in fear.

Brevon simply let out a deep, evil cackle and began marching toward her, his boots making their distinctive metal _clank._ He eventually ended up beside Carol, and looked back toward where he came from. " **The warriors you requested,** _ **master…**_ " He said in his deep voice. " **Their energy will prove useful to our cause!"**

"Excellent!" Carol heard an old, cackly voice say. "Their energy will do nicely in the re-awakening of Majin Buu!"

"I… I don't… understand…" Carol said, her strength leaving her with every passing second.

" **Your incompetence matters to me…"** Brevon began. " **Regardless. You will understand soon enough."**

"L-Lilac…" Carol began as she summoned a look of hatred. "She'll stop you…"

" **Not anymore!** " Brevon replied cockily. " **The great wizard Bobedy has given me the power to** _ **destroy**_ **that pathetic creature who** _ **dared**_ **to cross me!** "

"Enough talking Brevon! We must take them back to the ship and give their energy to Majin Buu!"

" **As you wish, master…"** Brevon acknowledged as he knelt down and tried to pick Carol up. Using all the energy she had left, she threw a punch at Brevon. Faster than Carol could even keep track of, his palm rose up and caught her fist. Brevon grinned,knowing Carol was no match for him anymore, not in this, or any state.

"Take the mut too!" Bobedy commanded. Brevon nodded in compliance. With Carol held under one of his underarms, Brevon walked over to Milla and picked her up as well. " **Shall we go now master?"**

"Yes Brevon, take them back to the ship." Bobedy ordered.

Carol looked over at Milla as her consciousness slipped away more and more. "M-Milla…" She began. "I'm… sorry…"

 **Then everything faded to darkness...**


End file.
